The present disclosure relates to assembly line systems and more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, to automobile assembly line systems.
The manufacture or assembly of articles requires one or more processing stations along a manufacturing or assembly line. Sometimes, an article may have an abnormality, detracting from the quality of the article. Abnormalities are any condition in an article that is undesired. The abnormality may have existed in the article prior to manufacturing or the abnormality may have been created during processing of the article. For example, in the automobile assembly process, a nut on a vehicle may not have been tightened to a sufficient torque value at a particular processing station. Moreover, the nut may have been cross-threaded with a bolt during assembly. Such abnormalities can affect the quality of the vehicle. Additionally, if further processing is performed on the vehicle without first repairing the abnormality, repairing the abnormality after the subsequent processing has been performed can be more challenging than repairing the abnormality prior to the subsequent processing. As such, there is a need for a system and method of executing repairs of abnormalities on an assembly line.